


Lay Me Down Tonight

by alwayseven



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayseven/pseuds/alwayseven





	Lay Me Down Tonight

They hadn't cleaned up after the first time, both of them too exhausted to do much more than roll over before slipping into much needed rest.

They really should have skipped the fucking but they had twelve hours together before Zac had to be on a plane for Mexico and Kevin was to be herded onto the bus for another twelve days non-stop around the northern part of the country.

They hadn't seen each other in 23 and a half days, days Kevin had marked off in his iPhone, waiting. And here they were, schedules colliding long enough for them to spend the night in the same bed and before saying goodbye again for who knew how long.

The clock on the bedside table says they've been asleep less than two hours when Kevin blinks bleary eyed into the dark, groggy and disoriented, bone-tired and loose-limbed, trying to figure out what woke him.

It takes less than a second for his brain to catch up with the slow, slick glide of Zac's tongue slip sliding behind Kevin's balls, licking at the tender skin, pushing at Kevin's hole.

Kevin's eyes fall closed again, too heavy with exhaustion, as he melts into the mattress, fingers curling into Zac's hair, damp with sweat from the too hot room. He can't do much more than hum in pleasure, his brain slipping off towards sleep but his body insistent that he pay attention to the press of Zac's tongue inside his body.    
Vaguely Kevin thinks he should stop Zac, that it's not sanitary to be doing this when Kevin has lube and come still inside him because he couldn't summon the energy to get cleaned up after he came his brains out, just slid into unconsciousness as Zac curled up behind him, fitting himself against him like that was where he was meant to be.

"Kevin," Zac says but it's muffled, a jumble of sound that vibrates against Kevin's skin, makes his spine spike hot with pleasure, this low rumble building up somewhere in his chest.

Kevin hmms in response, unable to form words, being tugged back towards sleep even as Zac pushes two spit slick fingers gently between his legs. Kevin would hiss, tries to as his body tenses up, his hole still tender and used-feeling, but all that comes out is a sigh.

Zac chuckles, a low, dirty sound and nudges at Kevin's hand in his hair. Zac's fingers push slowly, gently inside and he licks around them, between them.

Kevin's hard, dick jutting up against his sweat-slick belly but it doesn't feel urgent, feels too far away to grasp at, sleep pulling him further away.

He drifts for a second, a black out of dead sleep that lasts just long enough for him to be caught off guard when Zac crawls up over him, nudges his lips at Kevin's ear and says, "pay attention" in a hoarse whisper as he pushes in, wet head of his dick sliding easy and slow inside.

Kevin tries to open his eyes and show Zac that yes, he's awake, he's ready, but nothing's working right, his brain's not paying attention.

Zac presses his nose against Kevin's cheek, fumbles between them until he's gathered Kevin's wrists and drags them up over his head, holds them there with his fingers locked around them like cuffs.

Zac slides all the way in and stays like that, hips fitted snugly against Kevin's, overheated skin pressed to Kevin's everywhere, chests and bellies and thighs sliding together.

Kevin lets out a sleep muffled groan. He can't focus on anything, barely registers the twinge in his shoulders, the rough pleasure of Zac's belly trapping his dick, the intense fullness of Zac inside him he doesn't think he'll ever get used to.

"Mm, Zac," Kevin mumbles, lips moving against Zac's hair.

"Hmm? Tell me," Zac urges, voice gone rough and low. "What do you want?"

Kevin can't form words, can't figure out how to get his mouth to move, his head heavy and far away, nothing but the pleasure making any sense.

Zac's been trying for a while now, pushing Kevin as far as he can, trying to pull the filthy words Kevin just can't say out of him.

The words _fuck me_ lurk somewhere in the fog of his brain but all that comes out is a moan and a blur of consonants.

Zac moves then, shifts back, pulls out just enough that when he slams all the way in again the leverage jolts Kevin, his shoulders twingeing as he arches, fingers clasping at air, trying to hold onto something.

Zac licks at Kevin's lower lip, digs his teeth in and mumbles something Kevin doesn't register. Zac picks up a rhythm that's sort of erratic, made more difficult by the fact that Kevin has just enough energy to lie there and make needy, sleepy noises and not much else.

Zac lets go of Kevin's wrists to push a hand between them, wraps a fist around Kevin's dick and doesn't jerk him off, just holds him.

Kevin cries out a little and tries to open his eyes again but gives it up as too much effort.

"Harder," he manages to get out, panted into Zac's mouth.

Zac comes first, wet and hot inside and Kevin shudders, still not used to the way it feels, all that slick in him.   
Kevin comes with three of Zac's fingers inside of him and Zack's mouth on his balls, sucking one and then the other between his lips as Kevin shoots off all over his chest, a little landing on his throat, a drop high up on his cheek.

Zac leans up to run his tongue over Kevin's skin and laughs, low and exhausted.

Kevin manages to pry his eyes open enough to catch Zac's pleased, sleepy smile as Zac hauls Kevin over to lie sprawled on top of him.

"We still have eight hours left," Zac mumbles against Kevin's ear.

Kevin sighs in agreement and snuggles closer.

 

[ the end ]


End file.
